


Getting Into Character

by Verai



Series: RDR2 tumblr Requests [2]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Gambling, Role Playing, Smut, high honor arthur, riverboat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 03:57:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17717615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verai/pseuds/Verai
Summary: Hosea sends you and Arthur on a job to scam some rich gentlemen in a few poker games. As much as Arthur hates being Mr. Callahan, he loves having you be Mrs. Callahan. Maybe a little too much.





	Getting Into Character

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr request: yo bud idk if ya taking requests but like what about arthur and you on a boat #lemon #thirst *chinhands* love, arthurs-wife
> 
> Of course, let's DO THIS.

“How do I keep getting dragged into this kind of work,” Arthur grumbled as he pulled on the suit jacket. 

 

“You'll be fine,” Hosea said amicably. “After all, you have a lot of experience and this will be an easy job. Perfect job for our new girl.”

 

Arthur grumbled some more. “Where is she, anyway?” he asked. 

 

“Trelawny took her to get a nice dress.”

 

“And a nice dress it is,” Josiah said as he swept into the room. 

 

Arthur looked up and froze. You followed Josiah into the room shyly, your emerald dress shimmering slightly. It was an evening gown with short sleeves and had a scoop neckline that was “quite fashionable,” or so the tailor had said. The chiffon material was fitting nicely around the curves of your hips. With each step, it swayed around you, and Arthur suddenly felt irrationally jealous of your dress, being wrapped so closely to you. 

 

“You look lovely, my dear,” Hosea said with a smile. Then he looked over at Arthur, who was still staring with his mouth open. Slapping him upside the head, Hosea chided, “What do you say, Arthur?”

 

The slap knocked Arthur back to the present. “Uh, you look good,” he said, looking away from you. He looked like he was blushing a bit, but you thought you may have imagined it.

 

***

 

Ever since you had joined the gang a month ago, you had wanted to contribute more. Mary-Beth and Karen had saved you in Rhodes, sneaking you away from a crazy man who had wanted to punish you in a bad way after he caught you stealing his billfold. 

 

You still pickpocketed here and there, using your charm and the fact that you had larger “assets” than average that could distract men long enough for you to get away with a few dollars here and there. But it wasn't enough. Whenever you wrote your donations in the ledger, you saw how much Arthur was pulling in. 

 

You respected him, as he had been polite and kind to you from the beginning. As you got to know him, you began to look up to him as a role model for being in the gang. He always made sure his family came first, and so you took it upon yourself to make sure he was taken care of too. You left little gifts for him when you could find spare bullets or a can of food on your night burglaries. Whenever he came back from a long heist, you took his clothes and washed them for him. You expected nothing in return; you just wanted to help. But when he gently wrapped your arm in bandages after you came back from a robbery gone sideways, you started to fall for him. 

 

So when Hosea pulled you aside to plan a job on a riverboat, you jumped at the chance to prove yourself, and told him of your past as a poker shark. He was delighted and immediately altered his plan to have you play a bigger role. You weren't expecting who you’d be going with, however. 

 

And now, you and Arthur were on the riverboat as Mr. & Mrs. Callahan, newlyweds on their honeymoon, taking in the southern scenery and doing a bit of gambling. Hosea said it'd be easy, if you were as good as you said you were. 

 

You looked up at the sky as you stood on the deck, waiting for Arthur to meet you up here. The plan was the two of you would go to the tables and he would be introducing himself as the son of a rich land developer out west, helping his father scope out new opportunities. At some point he’d leave to get a drink and let you take over, and you’d sweep the table, and maybe see if you could get some extra expensive bets along the way.

 

“There ya are, darlin’,” he said from behind you, wrapping his arms around you. You trembled in his embrace. 

 

“You need to relax,” he whispered in your ear. “No one's gonna believe we're married if you keep gettin’ all stiff when I'm near ya.”

 

“Sorry,” you whispered. “Just nervous.” You didn't tell him why you were nervous; it certainly wasn't because of the job. 

 

“Just imagine I'm someone you like,” he said. “Sorry you have to be with an ugly old man for today.”

 

“You're not ugly, or old.”

 

Arthur chuckled. “You're too kind.”

 

You turned in his arms. “Arthur…”

 

He tucked a stray strand of hair behind your ear. “Let's go, sweetheart,” he said, clearly avoiding whatever it was you had to say, and led you towards the gambling hall. He opened the door for you, guiding you in with his hand on the small of your back. He kept his hand there the whole way to the table, and your body cried out for more. 

 

“Good evening, gentlemen. Name's Arthur Callahan. Mind if I join your game?”

 

“Not a problem,” said one of the men at the table. He looked like a good mark; you smiled prettily at him, and his eyes met yours with interest. “And who is this lovely lady?” 

 

“Rose Callahan. My new wife,” he responded, suddenly wrapping his arm around your waist and pulling you close. You stiffened on purpose. You looked over at the man who had noticed, and smiled secretively at him. 

 

“I'm Lewis Chapman,” the mark said, his eyes not leaving yours. “Looks like we'll have an interesting game tonight.” 

 

Arthur played a few rounds, playing an average game, then he stood up. 

 

“Gentlemen, if you don't mind, I'd like to get a drink. My lady luck will play in my stead.”

 

The others shrugged, thinking it would be easy winnings. Suckers. There was a reason Hosea picked you for this job. 

 

You went easy on them at first, but then you started winning. And winning. Pretty soon most of them were out; it was just you and Lewis. 

 

“Your husband has been gone for quite a while,” Lewis said, looking at you with a heated stare. Oh, he wanted you. You sat a little more straighter in your chair, letting him get a good eyeful of your bust. 

 

“Oh, he does that sometimes, wanders off to talk to others. I don't mind,” you said, putting on a wistful tone. “Just get a little lonely sometimes.” You turned your head down, but looked up at him through your lashes, and he had the look of a man formulating a way to get under your dress. Good. 

 

“I'll keep you company,” he said in a low voice.

 

“How about one last game,” you proposed. “If you win, you can have… my company, for a few hours.”

 

His eyes lit up.

 

“But, you have to bet something that I'm willing to take that chance on. After all, this is supposed to be my honeymoon.”

 

“I've got ten bank bonds in my safe in my room, a hundred each.”

 

You smiled. This was too easy. “Sure,” you said. “That's worth it.”

 

You played the game, which was dicey at first, but you managed to win. The man sighed, but you could tell he hadn't given up on you. Lewis stood up from the table and gave you his arm. You took it and looked up at him, faking doe eyes. 

 

“I'm a man of my word. I'll give you the bonds.”

 

“How honorable of you. Hard to find men like you these days,” you simpered. 

 

Lewis puffed up with your compliment. “They don't make men like they used to. But I was taught better.”

 

All the way back to his room, he walked slowly so he could have as much time with you as he regaled you with his family history. You tried your best not to yawn. 

 

Finally you reached his room. He unlocked the door and gestured to let you in first. You hesitated. 

 

“Mrs. Callahan, I find you most enchanting, and I really do wish to have more of your company. I won't go any further than you want, but please, come in and stay awhile.” He took your hand and kissed it softly. 

 

Lewis wasn't bad to look at, but he wasn't the one you wanted. Flattered as you were, your heart was for only one man. 

 

“This man bothering you, Rose?” 

 

Lewis immediately let go of your hand and stepped back into the room as Arthur appeared behind the two of you. You made to hide behind Lewis, touching his shoulder. 

 

Lewis, emboldened by the fact that you had sided with him, stood up straight. “I was only offering her an ear to listen to her troubles. Something any man would do,” he said, pointedly. 

 

“What a kind man,” you said, as you pulled the blackjack out of your dress and knocked him out. Arthur quickly caught him and shut the door behind him. You locked the door and helped Arthur tie him up and shove him in a closet, using a bandana to muffle him in case he woke up. 

 

“Safe's here,” you said after a bit of searching. Arthur got to work breaking the lock, with you at the door listening for guards. After some fiddling around, he finally got the damn thing opened and whistled. You could hear the rustling of money and whatever else was in there go straight into the pockets of his suit jacket. Abigail was brilliant, sewing extra pockets in there. 

 

The two of you now had to get off the ship. The plan was to make for a lifeboat and row away, but unfortunately the room you were in was the farthest from. 

 

“Let's just walk through like we belong there. Fake it ‘till we make it,” you said. Arthur nodded and gave you his arm as he led you out of the room, the two of you walking down the hall as normally as possible. 

 

You were not noticed most of the way, but as you reached the lifeboat area, Arthur noticed more guards and signs for no trespassing. As you both kept moving down a hallway, you heard footsteps coming around a corner down the hall, and there was nowhere to hide. 

 

Quickly taking a hold of your waist and urging you against the wall, Arthur covered your body with his as he leaned down to whisper in your ear. 

 

“Sorry sweetheart, but pretend you're enjoying this,” and he buried his face in your neck. You didn't need to pretend, you moaned softly as the guard rounded the corner and met your eyes. You smiled at him, made some sexy sounds, and watched his face grow red with embarrassment. 

 

“Um, sir…” 

 

Arthur turned to look at him, and given the way the guard grew pale, he must have given him the most intimidating glare. “Couldn't find our way to our room.”

 

The guard pointed behind him. “There's a hallway behind me that'll take you back to the rooms, sir.”

 

“Thank you,” Arthur all but growled as he took you by the hand and stalked past the guard. As soon as the guard was gone, the two of you kept going, but the sounds of more footsteps forced you both to turn back a bit. 

 

Arthur found a storage closet and dragged you into it. It wasn't too small, a few barrels of wine and other liquor were sitting in the middle, and shelves for dry goods and maintenance tools were lining the walls. At least, that was all you saw before Arthur shut the door, the only light the dim glimmer around the edges of the door.

 

“Guess we wait for a few hours,” you said.

 

“Guess so. Too many guards right now.”

 

There was some silence, and then Arthur said your real name, softly. You turned your head towards him and squeezed his hand to let him know you were listening. 

 

“I know I was sour about this job, but I'm glad I'm with you,” he confessed shyly. 

 

“Me too,” you said as you shifted closer to him. You placed a hand on his chest and slid it up to his stubbled cheek. With your thumb, you brushed his lower lip, and you felt his breath come out unsteadily.

 

“What are you doin’?” he asked, unsure.

 

“What any wife would do with her husband, naturally,” you teased. Roleplaying gave you a new boost of confidence as you pushed your body against his. Arthur was stiff as a board, not fleeing from you, but not getting closer either. You could feel the hand holding yours tighten.

 

“I…” he mumbled. 

 

“Or am I not good enough for you?”

 

“You’re more than good enough, sweetheart,” Arthur answered hastily. “You’re like an angel, too good for the likes of me.”

 

You were shocked silent for a moment. Then you gathered your wits; this was a chance of a lifetime. “Arthur,” you said huskily, “what do you think of me?”

 

He shyly looked away. You cupped his cheek and guided him back to look at you. 

 

“Please. Tell me.”

 

Unable to look away, Arthur sighed. “You do things to me, make me feel like, I dunno, like there's a beauty in the world I didn't know was there ‘till I met you.” 

 

“Then show me, Arthur. Show me what I do to you.”

 

“You sure?”

 

“Never more sure in my life,” you whispered.

 

Arthur’s hand cupped your cheek and he leaned in, his lips brushing your cheek, finding your lips, and oh so gently, he kissed you. You kissed him back, hungry for more of him. Encouraged by your response, his kisses steadily grew more heated as he teased your mouth open, his tongue meeting yours as the two of you made out like teenagers. He soon grabbed your hips and pulled you in close, crushing you to his hard body.

 

“So, Mr. Callahan, how ever will we pass the time?” you teased as you broke away for air. 

 

Arthur rolled his hips against you so you could feel how much he wanted you. “Well, Mrs. Callahan, maybe you should let your husband take care of you.”

 

“My my, sounds like fun.”

 

He laughed quietly, and you felt the low sound vibrate through his body to yours. Reaching up, he slid the sleeves of your dress off your shoulders and down your arms, exposing the corset underneath. He gently kissed your collarbone, then nipped you playfully up your neck and around your cheek until he reached your mouth again. 

 

“This dress is nice,” he mumbled against your lips. “It hugs your curves perfectly.” He reached around you and undid the corset strings, his mouth kissing your shoulder as he worked. Soon he had it off you and you could breathe. He tossed it over his shoulder and slid your slip off as well, the fabric brushing over your sensitive nipples. Now your breasts were exposed, and Arthur eagerly held them and teased you, making your breaths short and quick. You could feel yourself getting more wet as he bent over and licked and lathed each nipple, driving you crazy with sensations. 

 

His hands traveled around your waist, your hips, and gripped your ass, pulling you against him. You gasped and then giggled. 

 

“Hush darlin’, don't wanna attract anyone,” he whispered as he guided you to one of the wine barrels. He lifted you up to sit on top of one that was against the wall, and you leaned back as he slowly lifted up the hem of your dress. His hands caressed your ankle, calf, thigh, until he reached your lacey drawers, and tugged them off you. He spread your legs apart and his fingers hovered at the junction of your inner thigh. 

 

“You sure-” 

 

“Take me, dammit,” you cut him off as he had started to balk. “I said I was sure, and I meant it.” 

 

Arthur laughed at your impatience. “Alright, I'll give you what you want.” He slipped a finger inside of you, and you grabbed his shoulders and shuddered with pleasure. 

 

He leaned forward and touched his forehead to yours as he pushed in another finger and started stretching you out, your breaths mingling. He played with you, pushing deeper and curling his fingers up and hitting you in a sweet spot, making you mewl into his mouth as he kissed you to keep you quiet. His thumb played with your clit, making you pant and buck your hips towards him. 

 

Then he took his fingers out and licked them in front of you as you watched. Your eyes had grown accustomed to the dimness, but you couldn't quite make out how big he was when he undid his button fly and pulled himself out. It was when he started to push himself inside you that you realized how little you knew about being with a big man. 

 

It felt like nothing you'd ever experienced before; his hands on your hips, his cock so thick as he moved ever deeper inside of you. But he was gentle as he moved, listening intently for any sound of distress. You made one tiny squeak of pain and he stopped. 

 

“Don't you dare stop,” you snarled, and he laughed softly. 

 

“My little lioness,” he joked, and kept going. 

 

You swear he was going slow on purpose to torture you, but from his short, shaky breaths, you could tell he was holding back an urge to go wild on you. You wrapped your legs around his waist, linked your ankles behind his ass, and kicked him. 

 

“More,” you begged. 

 

“Don't wanna hurt you.”

 

“You won't. I want you to take me like you mean it.”

 

Your words seemed to finally get through to Arthur as he gripped your thighs to spread you open and thrust in the rest of the way. You felt the fabric of his pants rub against your skin and you moaned, wanting to feel more contact. You pulled at his jacket, and he slid it off, and you unbuttoned his shirt, and he slid that off too. His chest was scarred, chiseled, and beautiful to you. You sighed happily as you ran your hands up his pecs and down his abs, and he moaned with each touch. 

 

He cupped your chin and made you look at him. “I'm gonna move now, sweetheart,” he whispered. You nodded, and he started slow, watching your reaction as he took you. It burned a little at first, and you couldn't keep the discomfort off your face. 

 

“Keep going, just need to get used to how big you are,” you whispered. 

 

Arthur smiled at your comment; what man wouldn't? He kissed you then, and kept a slow pace, reaching down to thumb your clit again until you grew more slick, making it easier for him to glide in and out of you. 

 

Then he went faster and harder, and you could barely keep your breath as he showed you exactly what you did to him. His arms wrapped around you and pulled you close as he made love to you, his lips trailing all over your body, wherever he could reach, his hands roaming everywhere. 

 

Arthur then stepped away from you and pulled you up. As you stood, your dress and slip that were bunched up around your waist fell away, leaving you nude before him. He took a step forward and ran his hands almost reverently down your shoulders, your breasts, your waist, before grasping your hips and pulling you closer to him. 

 

He then lifted you up, forcing you to wrap your arms and legs around him for dear life as he gripped you by your ass and bounced you on his cock. The sheer amount of strength it took to do this shocked you; you weren't a small woman, and for him to do this so easily? That turned you on more than you had ever been. 

 

“Chase your pleasure, sweetheart. I want to feel you let go around me.”

 

You rolled your hips and he moved you at just the right angle to make you come hard around him. You bit his shoulder to keep yourself from screaming, your head spinning, your body convulsing from the bliss pouring through you. 

 

After you had calmed a bit, he kneeled down, you still wrapped around him, and laid you down on his discarded jacket & shirt. With his body hovering on top of yours, he looked down at you for a few breathtaking moments. You noticed the dim light from the cracks around the door were reflected in his eyes, and you fell ever deeper in love with your strong cowboy.

 

“I want to remember this,” Arthur said, caressing your cheek with the back of his knuckles. “You're so damn beautiful, I can't even think.”

 

You couldn't help but smile at him. He was looking at you so tenderly that you wanted to cry. He wrapped his arms around you and started moving again, building your desire back up with each thrust. 

 

“You're perfect,” he murmured into your ear as he ran his hands through your hair.

 

“Harder, Arthur,” you begged, wanting him to lose himself, if even a little bit. You wrapped your arms around his hips, slipped your hands into his pants, and squeezed his ass. 

 

“Oh, sweetheart, you don't know what you're askin’ for,” he said, his voice lowering.

 

“I ain't afraid,” you whispered. “Show me all of you.”

 

Arthur wrapped his arms completely around you and started giving your exactly what you asked for. Hard, fast, his weight on you, his breathing heavy, he gave you everything. 

 

“I can't deny you,” he breathed into your ear. “Anything you want, I want to give it to ya.”

 

You gave his butt one last squeeze before trailing your hands up his muscled back to his shoulders. His arms were caged around you now, and you felt protected and cared for. 

 

“I'm close,” he growled as he lifted your hips up slightly to hit you inside at a deeper angle, making you gasp and tighten inside. You felt yourself reaching another climax, the coil of desire rapidly reaching its limit. 

 

“Yes, please, spend on me, wherever you want,” you said, half pleading, losing your mind and just wanting to see him lose his. 

 

“Wherever?” he asked, unbelievably turned on by the idea.

 

“Yes!” you said excitedly. 

 

He grinned, and reached down to play with your clit, giving you just the right amount of pressure to break apart under him, your body arching as you gasped and kept yourself from screaming, but just barely. 

 

He gave a few more thrusts, enjoying watching you squirm under him due to being over sensitive, before pulling out and straddling your waist. He stroked himself, watching you as he came onto your breasts and neck with a low moan of satisfaction. 

 

You happily swirled his spend on your skin. “Such a healthy young husband,” you teased. 

 

“Such a beautiful wife,” he said as he leaned over you and held your face in his hands. He kissed your forehead softly. He looked at you like he meant it, and for a moment, you could pretend that you really were his wife. 

 

He moved away then, and the moment passed. He helped you clean up as best as you could and put your clothes back on, but you knew you looked a bit of a mess. 

 

Arthur listened at the door, then peeked outside for a few moments. 

 

“There's no guards around. Now's our chance.”

 

He held his hand out to you. 

 

“Shall we go, Mrs. Callahan?” 

 

You smiled back and took his hand. 

 

“I'll go wherever you are, Mr. Callahan.”

 

The smile he had was glowing, gentle, and just for you.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this, @arthurs-wife! Keep those smutty Arthur requests coming: @verai-marcel on tumblr.


End file.
